


Support

by Polgara6



Category: Lab Rats (TV 2012)
Genre: First story, Gen, Short Story, Transgender Chase, and I mean short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-01
Updated: 2017-09-01
Packaged: 2018-12-22 08:51:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11963952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Polgara6/pseuds/Polgara6
Summary: Chase was born a girl but is a boy. It took Bree two weeks to adjust to not having a sister. It took a month for Mr. Davenport to stop calling him Charlotte. It took even longer for Adam. It took Douglas two seconds.





	Support

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story so please no hate

Chase was eight when he first told them. " My name is not Charlotte it's Chase, I'm not a boy, I'm a girl". At first Bree complained. "Come on, now I'm the only girl". But she got used to it. It took Mr. Davenport a month to stop calling him Charlotte though. Adam forgot a lot in the beginning, although he always felt terrible after. The scariest moment was when he met Douglas, his biological father. Would he accept him? Douglas didn't even blink, he just automatically called him Chase. And when Douglas said he was, "Saving my sons life", it was without a doubt one of the best moments of his life. No one had ever accepted him so easily. He guesses that's why it didn't take much to convince him to go. Even if he did end up double crossing him, there was that brief moment where he thought it wouldn't be too bad.


End file.
